makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
MM9:Megaman
MM9:Megaman, or Megaman9:Megaman to give him his full title is a relatively controversial Moveset created by Junahu for MakeYourMove4. By choosing to be a literal interpretation of the Megaman character, the moveset explicitly omitted many of the things required of a contest entry and is one of the very few movesets to be disqualified outright. Moveset MM9:Megaman controls and acts the same as he does in his classic games. The only added functionality being, a shield, roll, airdodge and a real time weapon change system. Since Megaman can only have one weapon equipped at a time, he effectively had only 3 attacks at any given time (Shoot, Slide and shield). To compensate for the relative lack of options, each of Megaman's attacks is extremely useful and in most cases, can be used in conjunction with one another; Moves Megabuster A chargable attack and one of Megaman's few KO options. Uncharged shots don't cause flinching. Megabuster shots bounce off shields. Tornado Blow 5 small tornados, spread across the bottom of screen, sweep upwards, gaining speed as they travel. Carries enemies up with them, and gives Megaman better jump prowess while onscreen. Can't be used in conjunction with other shots. Plug Ball A small orb that drops out of Megaman's gun and traverses solid ground like a Hothead. Causes minor stun on contact, but spikes foes while falling Concrete Shot A blob of cement which becomes solid on contact with the ground. Also solidfies and incapacitates foes briefly Hornet Chaser A homing bee that causes minor damage and stops all momentum Laser Trident A trident that penetrates through anything, except other projectiles. Doesn't stop when it hits foes, shields, counters or terrain Black Hole Bomb A remotely activated black hole, which gently pulls in foes and nullifies any nearby projectiles Magma Shot Three licks of flame which spread out. Each lick is weak, but shotgunning a foe with all three at once causes devastating knockback Jewel Satellite Megaman uses this instead of a normal shield. Retaliates against small projectiles and causes damage to anyone who gets too close. The shield is fragile, but Megaman can move with it. Rush Megaman's canine companion teleports in to help him recover. The form he takes depends on whether Megaman is airborne or not. Final Smash(es) Megaman has an astounding 18 Final Smashes, the one he uses depends on the weapon he fired last. Each weapon has two possible final smashes assosiated with it. Normal Final Smashes *Fake Man *Tornado Man *Magma Man *Splash Woman *Plug Man *Galaxy Man *Hornet Man *Concrete Man *Jewel Man Variant Final Smashes *Wily Machine 9 *Air Man *Heat Man *Ice Man *Snake Man *Flash Man *Top Man *Guts Man *Wood Man Extras Because MM9:Megaman changes colour when he changes weapon, his alternate costumes are not simple palette changes. MM9:Megaman takes the form of completely different characters, such as Break Man, and Dr Wily. This doesn't affect how he plays, but it does affect many other things, such as taunts, victory poses, and Codec sequences. MM9:Megaman is noted for having a ludicrous number of Codec sequences. Additional Info Like most movesets, a lot of the more subtler details were left out due to time constraints; *Menu-Time weapon change does not cancel Megaman's current trajectory. Instead, it simply freezes him in place. Once out of Menu-time, Megaman will continue on his original trajectory (plus any knockback suffered while in Menu-time) *Megaman can charge his megabuster or magma shot during a slide. It's usually a good idea to slide a lot when charging, since the lack of lag on either end minimises the window for punishment. *If Megaman raises a Jewel Satellite while charging his megabuster or magma shot, he will continue to charge, but firing while the satellite is still there will waste the charge. *Black Hole Bomb absorbs Megaman's own projectiles. It can also absorb the undetonated black holes of other megamen *Firing a cement shot into a black hole neutralises it *Cement blocks are the only projectile that Laser Tridents outprioritise *Every second Hornet Chaser Megaman fires will prefer to home in on items. Every forth Hornet Chaser will prefer to home in on projectiles (though it will still consider items a higher priority) *Megaman cannot fire Cracker launchers, Ray guns, and similar items. Megaman will simply shoot the actual weapon out of his megabuster *Cement blocks can stack on top of one another. When the one on the bottom crumbles, the one on top will remain suspended in midair. *Since Neutral B activates Final Smashes, Megaman cannot enter Menu-time with a Smash ball. Make sure to plan your way around the Weapons grid, to avoid unintentially limiting your Final Smash options. *Most Final Smash forms can't jump high. But if they are beneath a fall through platform and hold jump, they will leap as high as is neccessary to reach the platform, regardless of how high it is. *Activating Real-time weapon change does not erase any forms of Rush currently on stage. Activating Menu-time weapon change, however, does cancel Rush. *If Megaman is falling too fast when calling Rush, he won't be able to teleport in fast enough to catch Megaman Conception If nothing else, Megaman9:Megaman was created out of a purist love for Megaman9. "Because not everything needs to change" This sentence hung above Megaman9:Megaman's icon for a while before the moveset was completed. It was intended to refer, both to Megaman9's modern retro charm, and to Junahu's unwillingness to change any part of the character to make them more suitable to brawl Category:Movesets